Devil Beside You
by sugarprincess89
Summary: Qi Yue likes her classmate Yuan Yi. SHe decides to confess to him thoruhg a letter, but insted accidently confesses to the wrong person. That person happens to be the last person she would want to get involved with. What will happen? like Life With Derek


**Author's Note: **_**This is an actual drama series from Taiwan. I liked it and thought it would be good in written form.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do NOT own this series.**_

**Chapter 1**** (part 1):**

_It's a beautiful summer day. You see two people__ dressed in white standing face to face in the mountains. Beautiful daisy flowers are blooming and the petals are falling making it seem like its raining daisy petals. The two people are looking at each other, all shy. Finally the silence was broken by a beautiful 19 year old girl. Her hair is long and chestnut colored. Her eyes are a beautiful dark brown were having a hard time not looking at the person next to her. _

"_Yuan Yi…I…", she says and looks up at him. "I want you to know… you're the first guy I've ever liked." He just stands there all shocked and expressionless. "I like you." She says with a smile again still looking at him straight in the face. Still with no expression on his face, he finally says, "I can't believe you said that…" Her smile turns into a shocking frown. There is an awkward silent moment and he continues to speak with a little smile on his face. "because I should have said it first. I think… before you liked me, I already liked you." __His little smile turns into a big one and she smiles in return. She looks in disbelief while he continues to speak. "Qi Yue, be my girlfriend." At that moment she threw herself into his embrace. They both stood there hugging tightly with smiles on their faces. _

The class is full of students listening to the teacher speak in the background. Qi Yue is smiling with closed eyes, leaning her head against her hand on her desk and laughing silently. A girl next to her looks at her then at the front of the room. She seems to feel uncomfortable and tries calling her. "Qi Yue." No reaction. "Qi Yue". _Qi Yue and Yuan Yi are getting close to kiss with their eyes closed. _Qi Yue's lips scrunch forward as if waiting to be kissed. The girl next to her looks at the front of the room again. Suddenly, something slaps Qi Yue's desk making her jump. "Is this class too boring for you?! The teacher yells at Qi Yue, standing next to her desk. Qi Yue looks at her in shock and makes an apologetic face. She looks to her left and sees Yuan Yi smiling at her. She smiles back and looks away. She starts twitching with her pen and looks at him again. He is still looking at her with a smile and then looks back at his paper and writes. Qi Yue looks away putting the pen in her mouth horizontally and again looks at him. She smiles.

Everyone is spilling out of the classroom like beans. Yuan Yi is walking away and Qi Yue watches him by peaking out from the corner outside the classroom smiling. The girl that was next to her and trying to get her attention earlier looks at her and shakes her head. Qi Yue is sitting with a small notebook in her hands smiling. "Were you dreaming about him? You're getting worse by the second." Says the girl and sits down next to her on top of a desk crossing her arms on her chest. "What were you doing?" asks another girl that was sitting behind Qi Yue. The other girl starts, "It must have been…" but gets cut off by Qi Yue. "I dreamed of love victory!!!" she yells standing up and throwing her arms in the air. **Qi Yue is sitting at a desk by herself in a dark room with a spot light on her, with a dreamy face she looks into space. **Both girls pull her down and look at her from both sides. She looks at them without turning her head. They suddenly both nod at the same time. "Can… I really?" asks Qi Yue. She looks with a shocked face as the two still hold her down and smile.

The school is quiet, and Qi Yue is shaking near a staircase behind a pillar and holds a letter in her hand. She looks up and thinks looking at her 1st friend as if asking her, "Do you really think I can do this?" The girl gives her an ok sign with her fingers from behind the corner on the other side and smiles thinking back as if answering, "Absolutely okay. Go for it." Qi Yue finally starts to speak out loud, "BUT…" Her second friend looks a little uncomfortable from behind another pillar, as her 1st friend jumps up and gives her a "Shut up!" look. Then suddenly she starts to jump and smiles showing Qi Yue that Yuan Yi is coming and ducks down. Qi Yue suddenly tenses up.

Her friend gives her a heads up and ducks as Yuan Yi gets closer. Qi Yue starts to breath intensely. "I can't; too nervous; heart's beating too fast; can't breath!" she thinks to herself. Yuan Yi is getting closer not knowing what is going on. He is just listening to his mp3 player. Qi Yue starts to breath harder, then suddenly turns around as if to run away from it all and thinks, " Maybe I shouldn't do this!" Just as she was about to run she stops and turns around again, "No" she thinks, "I must tell him my feelings." She starts to count how many steps are left until he will be walking by her. She turns in his direction from behind the pillar and stretches the letter toward him bending down as to not look at him. At that moment Yuan Yi walks past her but sadly he was looking the other way and didn't see her. He also didn't hear her as he was listening to music. She said, "Yuan Yi, I like you! Please go out with me!" Sadly he goes up the stairs not knowing what she was doing. She turns her head in disbelief. Then turns around to see someone standing in front of her with a devilish smirk on his face.

_The sky is dark and in the distance you see lightning and hear thunder. Qi Yue is standing there with a letter stretched out and in front of her is a devilish looking guy with an evil smile. She stands there looking at him not able to breath. _

Qi Yue's friend smiles and pops up to see what is going to happen next as she thinks that Yuan Yi is there. Her other friend does the same, but looks from the other pillar. Their smiles turn into nervous grins. Qi Yue suddenly drops the letter and yells, " I… I got the wrong person! You…this…" The guy just keeps staring at her with his evil smile. She looks back at him all shocked and trying too say something but doesn't know what to say. "Yue! Qi Yue!" someone suddenly calls her. She turns and sees her friend calling her and she runs to her leaving the guy there still smiling. His smile fades away and he looks down at the letter.

"Normally people don't profess to the wrong person says Qi Yue's 1st friend. Qi Yue is just sitting there nervous and picking at her nails.They were now sitting at a café. "I was so nervous…I couldn't see clearly when I ran away." "So…so…so stupid her friend says in return. Qi Yue just sighs. What can she do now. Then her other friend speaks up after closing her book. "Besides, that guy is freshman and Practical Arts major, Jiang Meng." Qi Yue looks at her and says, "I don't care who he is. He looked so arrogant." Her 1st friend looks at her and says, "Qi Yue, I think you should know more about him. I heard he's the only son of our college president. With his dad's suppor,t he keeps coming up with strange ideas like majoring in Practical Arts." Qi Yue listens to her in awe as she continues. "He leads a group of guys, who take his freakish behavior as normal. I heard when they were in high school, they'd always skip class and act like punks, Always caused trouble. Aside from school warnings, I heard they also got arrested. They were more like gangsters than students. Most absurd, despite clearly being a bad student, girls still chase him. On the Internet, they named him Prince… of…Seduction." Qi Yue drops her head to the table. "To screw up in front of that guy, I'm so unlucky." She says. Her friends look uncomfortable and finally the 1st says, " It's not so bad. At least you're not hated by the guy you like." "Yeah. You'll find another chance to tell him you like him." Says her other friend. Qi Yue nods, still with her head on the table. Suddenly realization comes on her and she jumps up. "What?" ask her friends. "Where's my letter?!" she screams. "How should I know." says her 1st friend. Qi Yue looks up and screams, "I LOST IT !!!"

Jiang Meng is standing in the middle of the hallway alone. Qi Yue runs to the place where she drops it and says to herself, " What should I do? I can't find it. If anyone finds it, they'll know. It had our names on it." She looks around frantically. She then turns around and looks at the lawn. " The wind could have blown it into the yard." She puts her umbrella above her head as it is raining and runs over to the grass and starts to look frantically. Just then Yuan Yi was passing by and sees her searching for something. He comes up to her. "Classmate, looking for something?" he asks. "Yeah" she answers without looking up and continues her search. "What is it? I'll help look." He says. "I'm looking for a lett…" she stops midway and looks up.

Her eyes grow wide when she sees Yuan Yi. He just looks at her confused. She then says, "4-leaf-clover." (NOTE: In Taiwanese, letter and 4 leaf clover begin with the same sound). "4-leaf-clover?" he asks in disbelief. "What am I saying? Could I be more idiotic?" she thought to herself. She nods with a fake smile. He smiles and says, "Hi. I'm Shang Yuan Yi. We're in the same economics class." She nods with a nervous smile and answers, "Yes, economics class." He smiles at her and squats down to look for the "4-leaf-clover." She quenches her face and also squats down looking for the letter. They kept searching their own thing and suddenly were about 3 feet of each other. Yuan Yi suddenly stops and looks at her. Qi Yue feels him looking at her and stops too. She slowly turns and looks at him and sees him suddenly getting closer to her. She starts getting nervous and looks away at the ground. She starts breathing fast and blinking her eyes not knowing what was going to happen next. Yuan Yi then looks at her shoulder and flicks off a worm. She freezes. He then says smiling, "Don't be scared, you had a bug on your shoulder." She sighs. Then he looks at the sky and says, "It's getting dark. You better go home soon." He smiles at her again and leaves. In the distance, Jiang Meng is watching them while leaning against his motorcycle. His face this time is serious. He seems to be watching Yuan Yi.

Suddenly Qi Yue jumps up and yells, "Yuan Yi!" He turns around with a questioning look. She starts to say, "My name is…" And gets cut off by him, "Qi Yue." He smiles and she smiles back in disbelief. "Bye-Bye." She says. "Bye-bye." He answers and leaves. "He knows my name." she screams inside herself and starts jumping up and down not noticing that Jiang Meng is watching from afar.

Qi Yue walked into a restaurant smiling and thinking to herself, "He talked to me! He knew my name!" Suddenly her cellphone rings. She answers it smiling, "Hello?" Her 1st friend asks her from the other end, "Hello, Qi Yue? Did you find the letter?" Qi Yue's smile fades. She realized that she forgot about it. "I didn't!" "No?" her friend asks. "Don't worry, we can look for it tomorrow." She said to comfort her. " OK bye bye." Qi Yue puts down the phone with a nervous look. " God, please blow the letter away all the way to Argentina." She says out loud waving her hands. Then she stops and a smile comes on her face again. "It's okay." She says. "If I hadn't come back, I wouldn't have talked to Yuan Yi."

A lady is wiping down the tables. "Boss lady." Said Qi Yue. "Qi Yue you're here." The lady says. "I'm here to meet my mom." Says Qi Yue coming up to her. "She's out making a delivery. A company around the corner. I told her she can go straight home afterwards." Said the lady. "I'll go look for her then. Thank You." She said turning around. The lady suddenly stops her and says, " Your mom seems distracted lately, so please be aware of her." Qi Yue looks at her thinking what might be wrong, but smiles and says before she leaves, "Ok, I got it, bye bye." A train passes by really fast. The sky is getting dark and a woman is walking slowly carrying two paper bags. She looks like she's daydreaming. Qi Yue runs down the street looking around to see where her mom can be. The woman from earlier is walking at a bridge and as she was getting closer to the steps she sighs, but doesn't realize she is at the steps already and slips and screams, making all the bags fly up and fall to the ground. "Mom!" Qi Yue screams, looks her direction, and runs over to her. The woman blows at her hand. "Mom." Qi Yue says squatting down next to her and takes her hand. "Qi Yue." Says her mom smiling. "Are you ok?" Qi Yue asks. "It hurts so much." Her mom squeals pretending to cry. They both start to blow at her hand. Qi Yue and her mom are sitting at the table in their little apartment dining room. She's putting on medicine on her mom's hand. "It hurts" her mom whines and they both blow at it. "Okay, okay." She says. She was about to put a bandage on when her mom stops her and picks up a hello kitty bandage. "Use this." She says. Qi Yue makes a face and looks at her mom who just smiles shyly. "Okay" says Qi Yue taking the bandage and putting it on. "Why aren't you more careful?" she asks her mom. Her mom just says, "Such a waste of chicken dinners." Qi Yue asks not looking at her mom still tending to her hand, "Mom, is something on your mind?" Her mom gets nervous. Qi Yue looks at her. "No?" she asks. Her mom shakes her head biting her bottom lip and looking down. "Boss lady said you're often distracted at work." Says Qi Yue. Her mom starts to breath really fast and turn to say something, "I…" but was cut off with Qi Yue right in her face looking wide eyed. She turns slowly away from Qi Yue as Qi Yue speaks. "Didn't you say we'd never keep secrets?" She still is eyeing her with widely open eyes. Her mom sighs and nods.

Suddenly Qi Yue jumps up and grabs her mom, "Let's go." She says. "Where?" her mom asked shockingly while being led away. They come to a playground and her mom looks at her questioningly. "I remember when dad died, we were broke." Qi Yue finally speaks and her moms expression changes to understanding. Qi Yue continues. "We couldn't even afford my fieldtrip. At that time there was a theft incident, and they all blamed it on me. Even with no proof. They didn't believe me so they started bullying me. They tore up my homework. And threw my backpack in the trash." Her mom smiles and says, "But you didn't tell me anything so I wouldn't worry. Instead you skipped school, to come here. When I finally found you you still wouldn't tell me." Qi Yue smiles at her mom and says, "I remember you told me…" _It is dark outside at a playground and Qi Yue is sitting on a brick wall with her mom infront of her and an umbrella over them. Her mom says, "Qi Yue, no matter what happens, I wish there would be no secrets between us." "Mom I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you." "We only have each other." Her mom says with a smile. "You worry about me, just like I worry about you. Right? Qi Yue, I want to be the person closest to you. I want to share all your happiness and sadness…forever." They both smile and Qi Yue says, "No more secrets." They both nod and hold their hands together squeezing them in agreement. _Qi Yue and her mom are now sitting on a bench and Qi Yue continues, "From then on, whenever we had something we couldn't say, we'd come here." Qi Yue's mom looked like she was about to cry. "Qi Yue…I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose." "What's the matter, tell me." Qi Yue says to that. Let's solve it together." "I…" her mom starts, fidgets with her fingers, gulps, and continues. "I've fallen in love with someone." "What'd you day?!" Qi Yue yelled in surprise. Her mom looked shocked. "Your secret is you've fallen in love?!" Qi Yue screams in disbelief. Her mom looks at her not knowing what to say to her daughters reaction. "I lied to you and secretly went out with a man." She finally says. Qi Yue makes a face of disbelief, "I never imagined you were dating!" Qi Yue's mom covers her mouth, thinking her daughter is mad at her. "I'll never see him again." She says apologetically and shaking her head. "He has a wife?!" QI Yue asks sternly. Her mom looks at her in shock. "You're the home-wrecker who ruined their marriage?!" she continues in the same manner. "No, no, he's divorced." Her mom was finally able to put in her words in between her daughters questioning. "Are you sure?!" Qi Yue said seriously. "How'd you meet? How long have you been together?!"

Her mom then smiles. " When…he came to our restaurant…" _Qi Yue's mom hurriedly wipes a table and pick up the tray. She turns walking the opposite direction but hits a man on the back of the head with the tray making him smash his head into his food. Another day, her mom is coming up to the man pouring him tea, "Here's your tea." She says and accidentally splashing it in his face. Yet another day, the man gets up from his table and leaves. Qi Yue's mom says, "Have a nice day." Politely. Then suddenly sees that he left his wallet on the table. She grabs it nad runs after him. "Mister." She grabs his sleeve making it rip from his shoulder down. "Your…wallet." She says nervously. And finally another day. Qi Yue's mom is running with a tray and a rag. She suddenly slips and was about to fall backwards, but luckily that same man was there to support her. He grabbed her with one arm at her waist and with his other hand he grabbed her arm, holding her. They did a twirl as of they ended a dance. Both were looking at each other straight in the eyes. He then bent down making as a completion of the dance, holding her with only one arm at her back and the other in the air. Her one hand was holding the tray on her stomach and the other also in the air just like his along with one of her legs. All the clients in the restaurant applauded them. She smiled but it didn't last. The rag she had suddenly fell from somewhere and covered her face. _

Qi Yue's mom is smiling and laughing silently to herself when thinking about the past. She started biting her nails. Then Qi Yue get close to her face and she stops looking worried. What will her daughter say now? "What is that I see on your face?" Qi Yue asks demandingly. Her mom starts wiping her face, thinking something is really there. " What? What is it?" Qi Yue then continues. "Not since dad died have I seen that kind of expression." Her mom looks down with shame and says, "I'm sorry." Qi Yue smiles and says. "You should have gotten yourself a good man before now." Her mom looks up in disbelief and smiles, but still uneasily. "Then you're really not mad? You're not against it?" she asks impatiently. Qi Yue answers with a smile, " If he's as good as you say, why would I be? I'll back you 100." With that her mom jumps up with joy and doing a little dance, making Qi Yue jump in shock. She then stops and says, " Then…" "What now?" Qi Yue asks. "Can I go out tonight…?" her mom asks her uneasily. Qi Yue looks at her sternly, "If I say no…" Her mom looks in shock and Qi Yue continues with a smile, " wouldn't I be a bad daughter?!" Her mom screams with joy grabbing Qi Yue with both hands on her head and kissing her forehead. "Enjoy your date." Qi Yue tells her. Dress sexy and seduce him." "Okay." Her mom answers and runs away to her date. Qi Yue watches her mom with a smile and thinks to herself, "I hadn't realized mom was dating again. Not since dad died have I seen her so happy." She sighs still watching with a s mile. Her mom is jumping with joy while going to her date. In the back of her not far away, Jiang Meng is watching her.

The next day in college, Qi Yue is walking to the other side of campus and sees Jiang Meng standing in the middle looking at her. She stops, looks back at him and turns around to leave. She was stopped when he suddenly started talking, "Did you lose something?" Qi Yue doesn't turn around. He raises the letter and says, "To Sahng Yuan Yi…from Qi Yue." He makes and evil smile. Qi Yue gets uneasy but makes a fake smile and walks up to him. Without changing her expression on her face, she looks at the letter then at him and says, "That's my letter. Really, thank…" and wasn't able to finish her sentence. Just as she was about to take the letter from, he raises it above his head. Qi Yue's smile turns into a look of not understanding, but Jiang Meng kept smiling and says, "Why thank me?" Qi Yue didn't understand. "Huh?" To that he knew what to say, "Don't be stupid. I wouldn't be here so early just to return a letter." He puts down his hand and his face turns serious. "I order you…from this moment on…to be mine. Be my slave." Qi Yue looks at him like he's crazy and says. "That's a lame joke. Return my letter." He smiles evilly. "Return it? I don't think…you grasp the situation. If I …were to make copies of the letter, a 1000 copies, for example, and drop them from the roof, what do you think will happen?" He finally finishes still smiling, but Qi Yue realized this person is not someone she wants to mess with in her situation. She didn't want the whole school to laugh at her. Those words kept ringing in her head, "And drop them from the roof, what do you think will happen?" _Qi Yue is standing by herself. She looks up and sees thousands of pages falling from the sky. _Qi Yue takes a deep breath uneasily. Jiang Meng then speaks up standing on elevated ground with his arms crossed at his chest, "I am a freshman majoring in Practical Arts. You don't have to call me 'master.' Call me 'Ahmon.'"

The next thing Qi Yue realizes is she is standing in the middle of a class room where the desks are situated in a circle. Ahmon is sitting in front of her on one of the desks. Behind her are two guys: one sitting in a desk and one standing on a chair with one leg on a desk. On her left is another guy sitting on a desk. On her right side was yet another guy squatting down and looking up at her. All 5 guys were eyeing her. Then the 4 four guys except Ahmon all came near her from all sides making her shake in fear. One of the guys asks, "Ahmon, who's this girl? Where'd you pick her up? Why's she trembling." Ahmon smiles and says, "Her name is Qi Yue. Anything I ask, she will do." The guy that was squatting down beside her a moment ago says, "Anything? Cool. Can I see your underwear?! She starts to tremble even more looking at him. The guys that were behind and are still behind her laugh, but the guy that was on her left who asked Ahmon who she was, grabs the other under his chin, "Manners?!" He then turns to Qi Yue and says, "I'm Yang Ping. I won't harm you." Ahmon is watching in amusement. Then Yang Ping continues, "I'm a nice guy, so…let me kiss you." He starts getting closer to her with closed eyes and stretched out lips. Qi Yue trembles but is unable to move. Suddenly out of nowhere, Ahmon pushes him away and kicks all the other guys. "You perverts!" he yells grabbing Qi Yue and pulling her to his side, with some protection. He continues, "Move aside. Don't you get it? She's mine exclusively and listens only to me." They all get up from the ground each holding a spot on their face that hurts. QI Yue is still trembling. Then Ahmon turns to her and smiles. "Right?" he asks. "Obey… or I'll reveal the letter." Her eyes grow wide and she says with a trembling voice, "Yes, I'm your most loyal servant."

Qi Yue drops down to the floor and screams, "MOM!!!" as Ahmon is watching in amusement from the desk. Qi Yue is sitting in a café and her friends ask her, " His slave?! Is he crazy?!" Qi Yue says, "I think he's crazy too but I'm so scared of him." Her second friend speaks up, "I heard those guys are ruthless because of him." "I don't want to hear about it!" screams QI Yue putting her hands over her ears. Her friends grab her arms and pull them down. "Stop with the denial." Her first friend says and telling the other. "Continue." So she does. "I heard that in high school, whenever they targeted a girl a girl, she'd get constantly harassed." Qi Yue shakes her head in disbelief. "Why is it me this time?!" Her first friend smacks her side and says, "Because you're a coward, that's why you get bullied. I'll get your letter back." Qi Yue turns to her, "Qing Zi, you're such a good friend. You're the best.!" Qing Zi then says, " Don't worry about a thing. As long as I'm here, no one will use you. She jumps up and stabs her fork somewhere. QI YUe jumps up and squirms as if in pain. Her other friend looks in awe. Qing Zi raises her fork and puts an olive in her mouth, while Qi Yue examines her hand.

They are walking down the steps and Qi Yue's second friend says, "Qing Zi will take care of it for you." Qi Yue then asks, "How will you get it back?" To this Qing Zi had an answer, "Have you seen My Sassy Girl? Whatever she knows, I know. I'll do this…" She turns around pointing her finger at Qi Yue's face and says, "Jiang Meng, you listen up, if you don't want to die an…" she turns and is unable to finish her sentence for Ahmon is right in her face. Qi Yue makes a face of digust. "ugly…death…" she finishes slowly looking at him. "Then what?" he asks calmly. Qi Yue couldn't take it anymore and screams, " Don't assume everyone is scared of you. Isn't that right?" She turns to Qing Zi. Qing Zi moves away uneasily from Ahmon in the direction of the girls and says, while Ahmon has his eyes on Qi Yue, "What I'm saying is that our Qi Yue, becoming your slave is such a great honor." Qi Yue looks in shock and looks at her other friend who is silently nodding in agreement. "Please take good care of her." Qing Zi pushes Qi Yue to Ahmon, holding her shoulder, and continues. "Though she may be kind of slow, but she's also very cute. You have my guarantee. Take care of her." Qi Yue shakes her head in disagreement. Qing Zi lets go of her and Qi Yue turns to run, but Ahmon quickly grabs her on her back collar. "Don't forget your role. Get to work." With that he keep holding her the same way and pulls her after him to the other side of campus. Qing Zi and the other friend run up the stairs and duck behind a pillar peeking out to see whats going on. "No wonder he's called the Prince of Seduction." Qing Zi says. "He's so cute." The other friend nods in agreement. "You guys are traitors!" Qi Yue screams.

Now in the classroom, Yang Ping is looking at something. In the background the teacher is talking. "Okay, everyone look at page 25, second line." Two of the other guys from the group also look at whatever it is they are looking. The teacher continues. "I'll write it on the board. We'll discuss it later." Ahmon is smiling and has his legs up on a desk next to him where Qi Yue is taking notes for him and trying to close her nose, as his feet are in her face. The teacher turns around and looks at her, "Miss, you're not in this class." Qi Yue says, Teacher save me." He continues. "Didn't I say no sit-ins in my class? Sorry, please leave." This is exactly what she needed to get away. "Yes, I'll leave right now." She gets up but is stopped when Ahmon slams his hand on his desk. She freezes. Yang Ping who was sitting in front of her, gets up and puts his hands on her shoulders pushing her back into her seat and sits back down. Qi Yue begins to feel uneasy and closes her nose again. "Professor, she's with me." Ahmon says. "No exceptions, for anyone." The professor says sternly. One of the guys from the group gets up and claps, "Professor, you've got nerve." Pointing at him. Ahmon smiles and says, "We should give the professor another chance. Professor, I, Jiang Meng, brought her here to take class notes." "Someone taking your note? Does someone eat for you too?" the professor asks. "Who are you again?" "Jiang Meng!" came a voice from behind Qi Yue getting her startled. It was Yang Ping. He gets up and continues. "Which makes him the president's son, idiot. Jiang Meng." The professor gets uneasy and quiet. Ahmon along with the other guys from the group smirk. Qi Yue couldn't take it anymore. "Idiots. Childish. Sorry professor. I'll leave immediately." She gets up and was about to exit the classroom when the teacher stops her. "Uh…student. Please…return to your seat. Take good notes." Qi Yue couldn't believe what just happened. She turns to see Ahmon smiling evilly along with the other guys. She slowly returns to her seat and sits down. Ahmon puts down his feet and gets closer to her. "It's useless. Because if I want to do something, no one can stop me." QI Yue starts to breath uneasily. "You…what do you want?" He smiles. "Nothing. It's just fun. I like to see girls get frustrated.

Qi Yue walks to the shopping plaza. A moment later she comes out from a store with a bunch of food in her arms. She has a hard time carrying everything as everything is falling. She could hear Ahmon's voice, " I'm hungry. Go get me some food. I want…beer, stew, pizza, custard, fruit… and also coke. And…anything else you want to buy." At this everything fell from her hands. She has a hard time picking everything up, but eventually does. "Is my life over?" she thinks walking down the hall carrying the food. "How do I get rid of this devil?" Suddenly someone grabs her hair and pulls her to the side making her drop everything and fall on the steps. She rubs her hand and as she turned her head she started to say, "Who the…?!" but was cut off by a girl dressed in black and boots and crossing her arms at her chest.

"Who the hell are you? Who allowed a cockroach like you to hang around Prince?" "Who's prince?" asked Qi Yue wiping her hands and still sitting on the steps. "Meng. The Prince of Seduction." The girl answers dreamily. Qi Yue laughs. "Prince? What a joke. Calling me a cockroach. So rude." The girl looks at Qi Yue sternly as she started to pick up the food. She then kicks the food out of her hands. "Shut your mouth! Are you clueless?! Even if you want to be Prince's toy, you're not worthy. He'll tire of you soon. So I warn you, stay away from him. QI YUe sighs and jumps up. "What?! I've had enough! If it wasn't for that jerk not returning my letter, I wouldn't have to do this!" "Letter?" asks the girl curiously. At that moment, Yuan Yi was coming up the stairs. "Hey, what are you doing?" he asks. The girl just leave without saying a word. QI Yue looks away, feeling awkward and uneasy. He comes up to her and asks, "Are you alright?" She shakes her head, "I'm fine." She squatted down to pick up the food. He then spoke again. "I heard from classmates, that a freshman ordered you to run errands for him." At this QI YUe stopped. "It's not like that…there's another reason for it." She said. Yuan Yi smiles. "Though I don't know the reason behind it, if you don't want to do it, you should say so." He smiles again. Qi Yue thinks to herself and smiles, "Is he worrying about me?" Yuan Yi then also squatted down and helped her pick up the food. She watches him in awe. "Right…I must confess my feelings to him. If I tell him how I feel, then I won't have anything to be afraid of."

From behind the pillar, the girl with the boots was watching them. Qi Yue slammed the back of food on the picnic table outside where the guys were waiting and said, "I've decided to tell him, so you can't blackmail me anymore." "You're going to profess you love to the basketball captain? Sure you can do it?" Ahmon asks. "I can, so there's no use blackmailing me." Qi Yue answers. Ahmon nods. "I can't backdown." Qi Yue thinks. Ahmon takes a box out of the bag, and opens it. Yang Ping who was sitting next to him made a face. "Hey…why are all of my custard broken?" Ahmon asks and turns to her. "You've ruined my afternoon tea." "I don't care I"ll never let you order me around again!"She screams and was about to leave but Yang Ping goes in front of her. 'Qi Yue, you are awfully confident." She pushes him aside almost making him fall, "Move! Get out of my way!" she yells and leaves. Ahmon was watching her leave and Yang Ping was smiling in amusement. Then the girl from before walked past QI Yue carrying a little bag and smiling. When she saw QI Yue she frowned, but QI Yue just brushed past her not paying any attention to her. She shrugged and smiled again continuing to walk toward Ahmon. "Hi, Li Xiang." Says Yang Ping but she ignores him. She walks up to Ahmon. "Prince, I brought some homemade cookies. Have some." She says stretching out the little bag. He ignores her and continues eating his broken custards. She looks at the box. "You're eating those? They're all broken." She says. Yang Ping looks in their direction. "Hey why are you so pissed?" he asks Ahmon. Ahmon looks at him with a mad expression on his face. "Shut up!" he yells. He was about to eat the custards again, but looks at them and throws them on the ground. He gets up and leaves, leaving Li Xiang wondering what was going on. Both Yang Ping and Li Xiang watch him leave.

Yang Ping then comes up to Li Xiang. "Ahmon is just…in a bad mood." They both sigh. Ahmon is walking away more frustrated. QI Yue is pacing back and forth in the hall. "I hope nothing goes wrong this time. God please let my confession be a 100 success!" She stops pacing and leans against a pillar. She closes her eyes and folds her hands like she's praying. _Moments later she opens her eyes. She is standing in the hallway and someone who seems to be Yuan Yi is standing in front of her. "Yuan Yi" she screams and runs toward him. The guy turns around but its not Yuan Yi. Its some guy with braces and a red nose. _Qi Yue opens her eyes and screams. She breaths heavily and shakes her head. She fixes her hair and prays again. _"Yuan Yi" says Qi Yue moving from side to side trying to act cute. She smiles and Yuan puts the strings from his shirt in his mouth. "Qi Yue" he says. "I've liked you a long time." Qi Yue stops twirling and looks at him. "Really?" she asks. He nods looking at her. She smiles and grabs her on her waist bringing her down into the dance conclusion position, just like her mother was in before. They closed their eyes and were about to kiss, when Yuan Yi stops and smells her breath. "Qi Yue, did you eat garlic?" he asks. _Qi Yue opens her eyes and smells her breath. She takes out mouth spray from her enormous bad and sprays her mouth a million times. "Nothing should go wring now." She says smiling and confident. "What if…Yuan Yi really wants to kiss…? I'm so nervous…I'm so nervous." She starts to breath really fast and smiles.

Just then she sees Yuan Yi walking in the hall. She takes a deep breath. "Yuan Yi!" she calls. He stops. She runs up to him. "Yuan Yi." He turns around. "Thank God its not that ugly head." She says out loud looking at him dreamy. He looks at her questioningly, "Ugly head?" She gets all tense. "Nothing. I didn't mean you." "What am I saying? No! I can't fail this time.!" She thinks too herself as Yuan Yi looks at her confused. "Yuan Yi." She says again. He nods. "Actually…I…" She smiles uneasily. He does the same. "What was that? I couldn't understand you." He said. She takes a deep breath. "I've liked you a long time." Her voice rang through the hall making it echo many times. Yuan Yi looked at her surprised and shocked.

Qi Yue looked at him shocked as well. She couldn't believe she actually finally said it. Yuan Yi finally smiles and says, "Qi Yue…I like you, too." She smiles releasing her tension. They started walking down the hall together smiling awkwardly at each other. Then suddenly someone turns around and smiles, "The legendary couple come to class together." A girl walks by them and says, "Yuan Yi you're so popular." He looks at her then at the group of people huddled around something. They both run over there and see Qi Yue's letter copied and posted on the wall. Then someone says, "You're so lucky you guys should go out." There was a poster with their pictures on them. Everyone started to laugh. QI Yue couldn't take it. Tears were welling out. She made a fist with her hand. She comes up and rips several pages off and runs off. Yuan Yi calls her but she ignores him. Everyone starts to laugh. He looks at them and starts tearing down the papers from the wall.

Everyone starts yelling, "Don't take them down." But he ignores them. QI Yue runs to the other side of the campus. "It's horrible! Why?! Why did you have to do this?" Ahmon's words rang in her head, "It's useless. Because if I want to do something, no one can stop me." "I'll never forgive him! Never!" Qi Yue thought to herself. Yuan Yi finally started to run after her. Qing Zi and the other friend were walking up the steps into the building happily arm in arm when Qi Yue ran right in between them. "Qi Yue!" Qing Zi yells after but she ignores them. She runs up the steps of the other building. Then Yuan Yi runs out of the building and stops where the girls are wondering what happened and keep watching her. "Have you seen Qi Yue?" he asks them. "What happened?" asks Qing Zi. He sighs and looks away. Qi Yue slaps Ahmon on the face. All the guys look at her in amazement. Ahmon looked pissed. "What are you doing?!" he yelled. Why'd you expose my letter?!" she yelled back showing the paper all in her hand. "Did making fun of me make you happy? Did it make you proud? Truth is it makes you sad and pitiful, because…you've never truly liked anybody, so you have no regard for other people's feelings. People's emotions can't be so easily manipulated." They stand in silence face to face. Sadness filled his eyes, but he couldn't show her this. "You came here…just to spout that crap?" he said and with a smile grabbed her behind her neck. "Listen up, when I want something, I get it. You need to accept that." She threw his arm off her and threw the papers in his face. With that she runs out of the room leaving him smiling, but the smile soon fades away. Qi Yue was running down the hall, the words ringing in her head, "Listen up, when I want something, I get it. You need to accept that." She stopped running and leaned against the wall breathing heavily. Back in the classroom, Ahmon slowly picks up the papers off the ground her words ringing in his head, "you've never truly liked anybody, so you have no regard for other people's feelings. People's emotions can't be so easily manipulated." His eyes were filled with sadness. He stood the looking outside on top of the desks with one foot on each. The last phrase "People's emotions can't be so easily manipulated" ringing in his head over and over again.

"What should we do?" asks Qi Yue's second friend. She, QIng ZI and Yuan Yi were sitting outside thinking about the situation. "It's so…embarrassing. And she's so shy." She continues. "We should find her first." Yuan Yi says. "Then what?" asks QIng Zi. "I want…to comfort her." Yuan Yi says. "You won't make fun of her?" asks Qing Zi with concern. "Of course not. I…don't want her to be hurt." He says. Qing Zi looks at him and takes her cell phone out. Qi Yue is walking down the stairs when her phone rings. She first ignores it but it kept ringing obnoxiously, so she picked it up. "Hello,Qing Zi" "Qi Yue, are you all right?" "I'm fine" she says with a smile. Qing ZI looks over at Yuan YI. "We're at the library. Meet us there." She says. "I can't right now." QI YUe said trying to get away from going. "I don't care; come!" she hangs up on her before QI Yue could protest. QIng ZI smiles at Yuan Yi, but it makes him uneasy. "Well its up to you now." She says giving him a little punch on the shoulder.

Qi Yue is waiting in front of the library, but no one is there, so she decides to leave. Suddenly, "Qi Yue" someone called her. She turns around and sees Yuan Yi standing behind looking concerned. Her friends watch from afar smiling, then Yuan Yi comes up to her. Qi Yue doesn't know what is going to happen and suddenly starts crying. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to get you involved in this. Or cause problems for you. I'm so embarrassed. Yuan Yi then pulls out a handkerchief out of his pants pocket and stretches it out to her. "May I?" he asks her. "That letter doesn't bother me. But when you cry, I don't know what to do." Qi YUe looks up at him in awe. He then starts wiping her tears away gently. Her friends smile with happiness. But QIng ZI's happiness wasn't long. Her face turned into a look with a little bit of jealousy in it. Yuan Yi and QI Yue look at each other for some time then he speaks up. "There are people in this world who try to hurt you, but there are also people who get hurt because you're hurt." They start to get closer to kiss, but were interrupted by the bell. They smile awkwardly. "I have to go to class." Yuan Yi says running. He then stops and turns around. He runs up to her and places the handkerchief in her hand and runs off again with a smile. Qi Yue turns around and watches him run with a smile. "I'm feeling confident. From now on I'll do anything to get rid of that devil! I won't let him mess up my life!" she thinks to herself. She then starts jumping and dancing around happily.

Qi Yue and her mom are sitting at a café that evening drinking coffee. "Mom, you're too much. Last time, your boss told me you were depressed. Now you're as chipper as a bird. You should show some restraint." Her mom smiles with excitement. "I can't help myself. It's a turning point…from black and white to brilliant colors." Says her mom dreamily. "I understand." Says Qi Yue also dreamily. "It's like eating the sweetest donut, having a propeller in your head and flying through the clouds, and having someone holding my lips up with string. I can't help but smile." Her mom nods. "You got it. I didn't think he'd ask so soon." "Me neither." Said QI Yue. "Pleae give me your blessing." They say at the same time. They turn to each other and at the same time they scream, "I'm getting married (her mom); I'm dating (Qi Yue)!" "What did you say?" they speak at the same time again.

_**What will happen next? Will \Wait to find out. The chapter next chapter is coming soon.**_

**WARNING: ****the chapters will be long. Sorry.**


End file.
